The meaning of becoming a Pokemon Master
by Dystopic Stygma
Summary: A very short oneshot on the path of one boy to becoming a Pokemon Master.


No one was surprised when he exclaimed, at the tender age of six, that he wanted to be a Pokémon Master. After all, wasn't that what every little boy wants? Interestingly enough, that would be the last time that absolutely no one was surprised by his words or actions.

At the age of eight, he went out into his backyard to play in the safe little environment his parents had built for him. He returned, not ten minutes later, with a Pokémon egg in hand. He claimed it just appeared. There was absolutely no reason to believe him, and yet, no reason to disbelieve him either. Not two months later, the egg hatched into a small little Squirtle, blinking up at him in confusion. He promptly cradled the Squirtle, naming him Percy, and declaring him his best friend for life.

Percy was never far from him, no matter what time of day, and as the years passed, the bond between the two grew greater and greater. As such, at the age of thirteen, the pair ventured into the patrolled areas of Viridian Forest with a few Poke Balls in hand, with hopes of capturing a new friend. His parents feared he would return with a Weedle, hoping that it would instead be a Caterpie or Pidgey. And yet, he returned with none of these. He had, cradled in his arms, a battered and bruised Pikachu.

The newly christened Jason was frightened of everything, except for his new trainer. Even the adorable Percy, acting much like an older brother, seemed to incite feelings of fear in the little mouse, but as soon as he was well enough, Jason found his home on his trainer's shoulder, while Percy enjoyed the comfort of his arms.

He remained where he was, training with his two Pokémon, and despite years and years of training, they remained unevolved, and he remained in his town, content. Many questioned him about his desire to become a Pokémon Master, to which he would smile and say, "In due time". And on the day after his sixteenth birthday, he finally departed. Those who knew of him expected him to blitz through the gyms to reach the championship in eight months' time, but once again, he proved unpredictable. Where many others would attempt to rush to reach the top, he strolled along at a leisurely pace. Where others would train their Pokémon until they reached their highest evolution forms, he still carried his faithful Squirtle in his arms after ten years.

He was eighteen when he finally challenged the Pokémon League. However, he did not take the path most took, opting instead for a series of private battles. No one knew what happened during his challenge, knowing only of his defeat. When people found out about his team, however, they called him the greatest of all fools. Squirtle, Pikachu, Kadabra, Growlithe, Phanphy, and Dratini. Almost all considered to be nothing more than baby Pokémon. He was mocked, ridiculed, and yet he ignored everyone. He continued to train his team, but refused to evolve them. Every year, he would challenge the Elite Four in a private set of battles, and then return to his training. None understood his reasons, and none cared to. Until he met her.

He had never shown any interest in a girl, or a woman. What drew his interest to her, however, was not her hair, or her face, or even her figure. It was the tiny Bulbasaur at her feet she lovingly called Bino, almost as old as his Percy, jumping around joyfully.

She had not forced her Pokemon into evolution. She too was mocked for her apparent stupidity, and yet she too ignored everyone else, refusing to force her beloved Pokemon into it. And as their unevolved baby Pokemon ran around each other, he found a camaraderie that he had never expected to. And that was enough.

Years on, his mother questioned him about his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. He looked towards his Pokemon, his Squirtle helping his daughter walk around as his wife's Bulbasaur kept close watch, and informed his mother that there was a very simple misconception that people had. To become a Pokemon Master does not mean to be the greatest Pokemon Battler, instead it means to form the greatest bond with ones' Pokemon. And in that vein, he had most definitely succeeded.


End file.
